


4th of July Fluff

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, cuteness, loud noises, talk of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	4th of July Fluff

Clyde mentally double-checked the contents of the car, making sure they had everything they (might) need for their afternoon at the lake for Jimmy’s Fourth of July cookout. Once he was sure everything was in the car, he closed the hatch of the SUV and headed back inside.

“Almost ready?” he asked Kadlyn, his wife of almost two years as he walked into the nursery of their doublewide trailer.

“Almost,” she replied as she pulled the colorful sundress over her 10-month-old daughter, Rylee’s, head. “Did you get the car loaded up all right?”

“Yep,” Clyde replied.

Rylee cooed as Kadlyn stood her up, squirming as she adjusted the fabric over her bathing suit. “Think someone’s excited to see her cousins, aunts, and uncles today, huh monkey?” she commented.

“Are you being a little wiggle worm for your mama?” Clyde asked his daughter with a smile. The little girl smiled and laughed at him, her tiny hands reaching out for him.

Clyde swore his heart melted.

“Awww, c’mere my little munchkin,” he said with a smile as he lifted his little girl off the changing table and up over his head. She shrieked in happiness as he nuzzled her nose to his.

Kadlyn just smiled as Rylee reached out and grabbed onto Clyde’s hair, tugging at it.

Their daughter, Rylee Grace, was not even a year old and she already had Clyde wrapped around her little finger. There was no doubt she was a daddy’s girl.

He held her while Kadlyn put her sandals on her feet. “You made sure to put sun lotion on her, right?” he asked

“Yep, I put it in the beach bag to take with us,” she replied. “Did you put some on?”

Clyde shook his head.

Kadlyn gave him a stern look. “Bean, you know you burn easy. Shoot, you’re gonna look like a lobster!”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied.

His wife continued to glare at him.

Clyde leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be fine,” he repeated.

Kadlyn gave him a weary smile and rested her head on Clyde's upper arm as Rylee babbled in his arms.

“You know we don’t have to go to the lake if you don’t want to,” she said. “I can go get us some burgers and we can just spend the day here.”

“Nah,” he responded. “I don’t mind going. Plus it’ll be great for Rylee. You know she loves seeing everyone.”

“Mama,” Rylee said as she flapped her arms.

“See, she excited to go swimming at the lake.”

Kadlyn rolled her eyes. “Alright, we’ll go. Just promise me, if you’re feeling, ya know, weird, I want you to tell me, ok? We can leave whenever you want to.”

Clyde kissed her on the lips. “I’ll be just fine.”

Kadlyn smiled at him. She exhaled. “Alright, let’s head to the lake.”

They piled into their SUV and headed to the lake, making it there in no time.

“Hey, you made it,” Jimmy happily exclaimed as he walked over to their parked car.

He headed around the back to help them carry their things.

“Holy shit,” he remarked. “Did you bring the whole house?”

Clyde ignored his brother and proceeded to empty the back of the car as Kadlyn took Rylee out of her car seat; she handed her to Mellie.

“There’s my little peanut,” the youngest Logan sibling cooed at her niece, making the little girl smile.

“Don’t you look all patriotic in your little dress,” remarked their friend Desire. “I bet mama picked that out for you.”

“Actually, Clyde was the one that picked that out,” Kadlyn responded.

Mellie looked at her in disbelief. “Clyde picked the dress out?”

Kadlyn nodded. “He brought that, her bathing suit, and a few other outfits last week.”

Mellie just shook her head as she carried her niece to the picnic area.

“Rylee!” exclaimed Sadie. She ran over and kissed her cousin on the cheek.

“Sa-sa,” Rylee babbled in reply.

“My word, she’s gotten so big,” Sylvia, Jimmy’s girlfriend, said as Mellie set the infant down on a picnic blanket.

“Yeah, Dr. Wiles couldn’t believe how tall she was at her checkup last month,” Kadlyn remarked as she set a tray of deviled eggs down on the picnic table. “She’s growing like a little weed.”

Rylee just made a happy noise and rolled onto her knees; she stood up on wobbly legs, quickly falling back down onto the blanket, as Clyde and Jimmy walked up.

“Awww, you’re ok, monkey,” Clyde said as Rylee made a face like she was going to cry. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

“I thought you said you invited the Bang brothers,” Kadlyn said to Jimmy.

“I did,” he replied as Sam’s truck pulled up.

“Speak of the devils,” Desire remarked with a grin as they climbed out and headed towards the group.

“Party time!” Fish shouted.

“Hey guys,” Jimmy greeted them. “Glad y’all made it.”

“Shit, you guys are practically family, we wouldn’t miss this for anything. It’ll be just like a family reunion,” Joe declared. He reached over and tickled Rylee’s leg. “Hey there, little bit.”

Rylee giggled. Joe tickled her leg again, making her giggle louder; she bashfully buried her face in Clyde’s chest.

“Come on now, don’t be shy,” Clyde told her. “Say hi to your Uncle Jojo.”

Joe held his hands out and Rylee reached out for him to hold her. He picked her up. Rylee babbled and stuck her right pointer finger up his nose.

“Sorry, ‘bout that,” Kadlyn said as he gently pulled the infant’s finger out of his nose. “She’s been obsessed with sticking her fingers up people’s nose lately.”

Rylee repeated the action. 

“You ain’t gonna find anything good up there,” Joe told her as he gently pulled her finger away.

“Uncle Clyde, can Rylee come swimming in the lake with me?” Sadie asked.

“Sure. She just has to stay in her little inner tube thing in the shallow part, though,” he replied.

Sadie beamed in happiness. She took Kadlyn’s hand and dragged her towards the water. “Come on Auntie Kadlyn,” she said.

“Wait a second,” she said. “I gotta put some sunblock on your Uncle.”

“I don’t need sunblock,” Clyde told her.

She just gave him a look. “Clyde Logan.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll put some on. Good lord.”

Kadlyn playfully pinched his side, making him double over in laughter. Clyde put his good arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

The group just rolled their eyes at the couple, amused at their romantic antics. Once Kadlyn put sunblock on Clyde’s large back, he took off his arm and carefully placed Rylee into her pink infant floaty. She made a concerned face as her legs touched the cold water.

“Awwwww, you’re ok, monkey,” Clyde reassured her as he sat down in the water in front of her.

He slowly moved the inflatable around in the water with his good hand. Soon, Rylee was laughing, flapping her arms as she moved.

“Look at you,” Clyde said. “You’re a regular mermaid, just like mama.”

Kadlyn smiled as she sat down next to Clyde. They were soon joined by Mellie, Sylvia, Sam, Fish, and Sadie. They swam while Jimmy and Joe grilled hamburgers and hot dogs.

Before long, it was time to eat.

“Are you guys gonna stay for the fireworks, Uncle Clyde?” Sadie asked.

Kadlyn looked up from cutting up a hot dog for Rylee, uneasiness masking her face.

“’Course we can,” Clyde replied.

The entire table looked at him in disbelief.

“You sure Clyde?” Mellie asked him. “I mean, doesn’t Rylee have an early bedtime. She’s probably exhausted.”

“She goes to bed pretty late,” Clyde replied. “She’ll be fine.

He looked at Kadlyn. “It’s alright,” he said and kissed her temple.

She smiled at him. “Alright, we’ll stay.”

They soon finished eating. The girls swam some more while the men played some cornhole until it got dark. They set up their chairs for the fireworks.

Clyde sat down in his chair with Rylee in his lap, sighing to calm his nerves. He knew he had to do this. He had to conquer his fears. If not his sake, for his wife’s, for his daughters. He owed it to them. He wanted Rylee to grow up and enjoy everything in life.

Kadlyn sat next to him on his right; she held his hand in silent reassurance. He looked at her with a smile.

Soon, the sky lit up with fireworks. Rylee looked at them in awe as they burst in the sky, each with a loud boom

“Abababa,” she babbled, her tiny fingers pointing up at them.

“Yeah,” Kadlyn said. “Pretty huh, baby girl?”

She continued to babble.

Clyde soon felt his shoulder’s ease up, the fear leaving his mind. He was fine, he was just fine. He smiled and lifted his wife’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Love you, Mrs. Kadlyn Logan,” he said with a smile.

“Love you more, Mr. Clyde Logan,” she replied.

It was the perfect ending to the best 4th of July he’d had in a long time.


End file.
